Somebody Cares
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: A look at the progression of our favorite couple's lives. "Looks like somebody cares."


A/N: Not really sure where this one-shot came from. Hope you like it, though.

**Somebody Cares**

"Looks like somebody cares," she says under her breath as we smile at the applauding audience. It's a place I never thought I'd be, standing on the _So Random! _stage with two fake casts on my arms and a scratchy weird beard concealing my face. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. If it wasn't for that face, the forlorn face she had backstage, the face that should never be without a smile.

"Somebody wanted to try on the weird beard," I correct her, my voice breaking slightly as I lie. But she knows the truth, and when she finally tricks me into admitting it, the grin spreading across her face is worth the humiliation.

***

"Looks like somebody cares," she looks at me knowingly, her hair tangled and her eyes tired. It's a different place, a different time, different circumstances. I kicked down her door an hour ago, and have since been vomiting in her toilet. It's not the best of nights - in fact, it's close to being one of the worst. But her smile when she finally realizes why I came makes it a bit better.

"Somebody heard crushing metal and decided to investigate," I tell her, but it's really no use. So I leave her apartment, still trying to figure out why I really did come. Surely I don't care _that_ much.

***

"Looks like somebody cares," she smiles at me, laughing with those chocolate eyes. I'm embarrassed, standing before her and waiting for her reply. I've finally gotten up the courage and asked her to go out with me. And her reply is the usual one.

"Somebody is waiting for a proper response," I remind her, deciding not to stray into the dangerous territory of caring. But we've already strayed there, and now we're past the point of no return. Because I've asked her. And she is saying yes.

***

"Looks like _somebody_ cares," she shouts at me. The words are familiar, but she's using them as weapons now. It's our first fight, and it better be our last. All because she thinks I forgot our five-year anniversary of being together. As if.

"Somebody was..." I try to defend myself, but her eyes flash and the smile I love isn't there. So I do what any self-respecting boyfriend would. I pull out the Tiffany engagement ring that I've had ready for weeks and hold it out to her. And once she opens up the little blue box and reads the note inside, I know that everything is alright again.

***

"Looks like somebody cares," she whispers to me as she takes my hand. She looks beautiful, a perfect picture. I've waited for this for so long. And it's just as I imagined.

"Somebody thinks we should be quiet now," I murmur back with a smile, beaming as we face the justice of the peace who is about to make us man and wife.

***

"Looks like somebody cares," she gives a tired smile, her eyes soft with affection as she gazes at the bundle of joy in my arms. It's taken five hours of labor to get him here (among other things...), but I'm sure she thinks he was worth it. I certainly do.

"Somebody says he will be named Chad Dylan Cooper, Jr.," I declare. Sonny shakes her head at me, laughing. Her giggle is contagious, and soon the two of us have tears of joy running down our cheeks.

***

"Looks like somebody cares," she says quietly, leaning against me as we watch our third and last child enter elementary school. It's a bittersweet moment, knowing that your children aren't babies anymore.

"Somebody thinks we should have another baby," I joke, wrapping my arms around her. Her wistful smile in return makes me pull her closer to me.

***

"Looks like somebody cares," she murmurs, leaning her head on my shoulder. It seems like only days have passed, and yet it's been over twenty years. We're dressed to the nines, smiling for the cameras with unshed tears in our eyes as we watch our little girl wed the man of her dreams.

"Somebody's baby girl isn't his baby girl anymore," I reply, choking up with emotion that I wish I didn't have to show. She smiles at me, kissing me on the cheek as my only daughter pledges herself to another man.

***

"Looks like somebody cares," she whispers almost reverently as we look at the real Chad Dylan Cooper, Jr. He's come a generation later than I thought he would, but my loyal firstborn son (whom Sonny named) has named my first grandchild after me.

"Somebody thinks that girls better look after their hearts with this stud on the streets," I grin at her, filled with pride.

***

"Looks like somebody cares," she sighs, her delicate fingers splayed across her hospital bed. Mine are similarly spread on the bed next to hers. The time is coming near now, and we both know it.

"Somebody does." She glances up at me quickly, surprised by my different response. "Somebody is me. I've always cared, Sonny. And I always will. I'll always be your somebody." I smile at her, and she grins back lovingly. She closes her eyes then, and so do I. The next thing I know, I'm drifting. And she's holding my hand. The only sound is that of her voice.

_"Looks like somebody cares."_

A/N: This was actually pretty fun to write, watching their lives progress. Please review :D


End file.
